


July 06: Fading

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Fever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Camp Nanowrimo, M/M, Minor Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Separation Issues, Songfic, mentions mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Actually. Can you get me a tub of Ben and Jerry’s? Chubby Hubby or Peanut Butter Cup will do.”Cora didn’t even look up from the shopping list she was making. “There’s three kinds of ice cream in the freezer, Derek. Have one of those.”





	July 06: Fading

“Actually. Can you get me a tub of Ben and Jerry’s? _Chubby Hubby_ or _Peanut Butter Cup_ will do.”

Cora didn’t even look up from the shopping list she was making. “There’s three kinds of ice cream in the freezer, Derek. Have one of those.”

Derek could see the logic in her statement. He walked around her and opened the top door on the fridge. There was a tub of the expensive vanilla stuff their dad liked, an unopened tub of Ben and Jerry’s _Banana Split_ and what looked to be an almost finished pint of their _Mint Chocolate Cookie_. He reached out to take the last, a flavor he’d usually pick if given the option, but stopped before he touched it.

It wasn’t what he wanted at all.

“Nope, I want Chubby Hubby or Peanut Butter Cup. The market always has both.” He dug into his back pocket as he flipped the fridge door shut and turned around. He pulled out his wallet and the fifty he had tucked in the back for emergencies. “Here, get me one of each, and a couple of other flavors for the freezer.” He was staying overnight, and he’d be damned if he’d share the pints he wanted, so he might as well make it less tempting for everyone else.

Cora looked at him and drew her head back and then tilted it to the side. She moved her gaze to the money in his hand and then up and over his shoulder to where their big sister was in the family room. “Lo, there’s something wrong with Derek. He’s trying to give me money.”

Laura snorted. “Take it. Get him a bag of mini Reese’s as well.”

Derek was sure he should be making a snarky remark at them both, but that actually sounded good.

Cora picked up her list and stepped backwards, making a show of the fact that she wasn’t going to turn her back on them. “You want fifty buck’s worth of ice cream and candy?”

“He wants a pint of Chubby Hubby, a pint of  Peanut Butter Cup, and a bag of Reese’s.” Laura’s voice had less laughter in it now, and Derek twisted around to look at her, not bothering to say goodbye as Cora left. “Come and sit with me, Der.”

He had no reason not to, so he did.

She was stretched out sideways on the sofa, belly round and proud, and a square cushion was stuffed under her waist for support. She bent her legs up for him and he sat, happy to have her straighten them back over his lap.

“I thought you were a bit space-cadet in that meeting this morning, little brother, but I didn’t realize quite how serious it was.”

Derek looked down at her legs. They were bare. She’d long since announced that she’d decided to stop shaving them, half because of the pregnancy and half because she just didn’t want to anymore. The hair was soft and fine, and it looked almost blonde in the late afternoon sunlight. Derek put a palm across her top shin and squeezed a little when he turned to face her again.

“It’s not that bad. I just…”

He just missed Stiles like crazy. But, waiting wasn’t an impossible thing, and he had no one to blame but himself, really. Deaton had been definite when he’d informed them of the statistics. Given what the doctor had called their staggering biological compatibility—he’d said that with an actual smile on his face—they had a ninety-eight percent chance of conceiving when they first consummated, and thereby solidified, their bond.

Derek was ecstatic at the idea, and Stiles’ scent had seemed to agree. But, Derek didn’t want to take any attention away from the baby that Laura and Jordan had taken over eight years to conceive, so he’d asked Stiles if he’d be okay with putting it off for a while.

Stiles had kissed him stupid and told him that not only would he be okay with waiting, but that he loved Derek even more for being such an amazing brother. Derek hadn’t seen Stiles for almost three weeks, though, and didn’t feel like an amazing anything right now.

Laura hummed. “Stiles wasn’t supposed to be gone this long, and it’s nibbling at the edges of your sanity.” She smirked as she said it, but Derek knew she was just trying to cheer him up. “Is that why you took yesterday afternoon off? Did you see Deaton again?”

Derek nodded. “Other than asking Stiles to send me fresh shirts there isn’t much that I can do. But he sounded so down about his great aunt when I talked to him last night that I didn’t want to ask. I don’t want to stress him anymore than he already is.” The elderly woman was the last of Stiles’ mother’s family, and she was purportedly on her last legs. Hale and Co. had happily given Stiles leave, on half pay, to be with her before she, well. Stiles was still in Vermont.

Laura wriggled, and seemed to be trying to shift with a purpose but eventually grunted and flopped down again. “Bloody belly from bloody hell.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’ve been watching a lot of British shows online. Don’t judge.” She pushed her heel back into his belly harder than it seemed likely to be possible. “There. I wanted to smack you but I can’t, so a not-kick to the gut will have to do.”

Derek eyed her, and asked even though he knew he’d probably get another gut-kick. “Do you need me to move?” You don’t look as comfortable as you were before.”

“You’re a freaking saint, Derek. You know that, don’t you? I am a pregnant woman who hates the way her body feels but loves what it means. I’ll deal with an uncomfortable angle for a little while because I know it means that my Mate and I will have the baby we’ve always wanted at the end of it. Your human Omega boyfriend might not know what it feels like to react to someone’s scent the way you and I do, but he’s probably the smartest person we know, and he gets why it’s important for you to be near his stink. He’s also pretty freaking terrifying when he’s pissed off, and he will be if he finds out you’ve been holding out on him because you’re putting your own sanity on the line to stop him from feeling a bit sadder.”

Derek let himself sink further into the sofa, wishing it was a bit bigger so it would swallow him whole. “My sanity isn’t on the line, Lo. He’ll be back eventually. I can deal till then.”

“So, what? You’re going to Alpha-up by buying shares in Ben and Jerry’s? Does he really smell like peanut butter cups to you?”

Derek seriously considered tickling her feet, but decided he’d probably get an actual kick in the face and a broken nose and he didn’t want to find out if the sofa cushions soaked up blood as well as carpet did.

“Yes. Sort of?” He hadn’t really thought about defining it before she’d suggested Cora put Reese’s on her shopping-list too. “He must.”

Derek’s phone chimed with a message in his pocket, and Laura lifted her legs so he could cant his hips and get it out. He swiped it open and tapped on the text.

_Did you get the parcel? I sent it priority so it should be there by now. I wish I was with you, but I figured some of my scent, relatively fresh from the source, would at least make up for me being stuck on the other side of the country._

A second text chimed as Derek stood without realizing he was doing it.

“Oi, Derek! Pregnant woman the size of a house here. Not knocking me off the seat would be a good thing.”

He looked down at her and then back and his phone and.

_I miss you, D._

“I need to.” He couldn’t just leave Laura alone, though. Could he? She had been here most of the day by herself, so. “There’s something I need to go pick up. I.”

“Go, you fool. I promise I won’t let anyone get to your flavors if Cora gets home with the ice cream before you get back.”

♠

_Fading: [v] becoming dim, as light, or losing brightness of illumination; losing freshness, vigor, strength, or health_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for my July Camp NaNoWriMo. The prompts list is [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162231101861/my-july-campnano-is-set-500-words-minimum-per).


End file.
